incrediboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Beats
This is a list of beats. Version 1: Alpha The beats aren't colored. But they are faded from red to yellow. *'Lead': Beatboxes and makes a bass sound. *'Deux': Beatboxes without bass sounds and makes a helicopter sound at the end of the loop. *'Kosh': Makes clicking sounds. *'Shpok': Makes popping sounds. *'Tom': Goes "dugadedugadedugadedew" at the end of the loop. Version 2: Little Miss The hat theme of Little Miss's beats are caps, but the symbols are faded from dark green to light green. *'Boom': Wears an open hoodie. His sound plays once for the first round of the loop and plays twice for the second one. The sound he makes sounds like a steam pounder. The sound he makes is: 'Boom boom boom...' **The noise he makes could be a reference to the beat in "Drop It Like It's Hot" because they sound similar. *'Kashi': Wears an open collar button shirt. His sound is the same for both loops. The sound he makes sounds like 'Cha. Chik-cha-fpt Cha. Chick-cha.' *'Paomeu': Wears a hoodie. Unlike the first beat person, his hoodie is a sweater. The inside of the hood is visible. He makes rapid clicking noises throughout his sound along with beats and clicks. *'Ptttpeu': Wears an open sweater-like shirt, with a dot on the side. He beatboxes. *'Slupttt': Wears a neck-tie shirt similar to the fourths one. He takes a deep breath and makes a sound of: 'Bo-do-do-do-docahhh... Doom doom doom.' Version 3: Sunrise The color theme of Sunrise's beats is green. *'Ballet': Has headphones, a shirt, a backpack and a beanie. He beatboxes and sounds like 'ch-ka-ch, ch-kaka-ch'. *'Kick': Has a hoodie and a baseball cap. He makes a bass drum sound. *'Snare': Has a backward cap, sunglasses, a necklace with a record and a tank top over a black t-shirt. He makes a snare sound. *'Lead': Wears ski goggles and a hoodie and beatboxes. *'Charley': Wears what looks like 3D glasses, a shirt and has a bandana around his neck. He beatboxes by inhaling and exhaling and making cymbal impressions. Version 4: The Love The color theme of this version's Beats is creamy yellow with a hint of dark blue. *'Kick': Has a robot outfit similar to Thomas Bangalter of the duo Daft Punk. He makes a robotic kick beat that stops and speeds up at the end of the loop. * Snare: Has a baseball cap with a record symbol on, headphones around his neck. And a vest. He makes a snare sound that goes like "pesh" that stops at the end of the loop. * Touti: Has a fedora, sunglasses, and a bandana. He sings doo-dee-doo-dee-doo-dee. * Charley: Wears headphones and a t-shirt with an equalizer symbol. He says 'tip'. * Chatom: Wears a straw hat, sunglasses, and a small jacket. He makes an exhaling sound at the beginning of the verse, followed by a quick little scat. Then he makes two scats together and the last scat will go before the exhaling sound. Version 5: Brazil The color of Brazil's beats is yellow with a hint of dark green. * Poum: Wears a baseball cap with a toucan symbol on it. He has a vest and a watch on his wrist. He makes a kick beat, similar to Sunrise and The Love. * Creuki: Wears square glasses, a t-shirt, and a bandana around his neck. He also has a small four-pointed star tattooed on his right cheek (a nod to Brazilian rapper and funk singer MC Guimê). He makes a drumroll sound. * Shaka: Wears a sweatband, pill earrings, and a Brazilian football shirt (inspired by Neymar). The sound he makes is "chik-chik-ka chik-chik-kakakaka" * Chouk: Wears a bucket hat and a tank top. He makes inhaling sounds. * Kaliak: Wears a visor, A hoodie and a necklace. He also makes drumroll sounds. Version 6: Alive The color for the beats is navy blue with a hint of red. * Kick: Wears a baseball cap with the Japanese flag that expands whenever he makes a beat. He is wearing a bandana around his neck and a shirt with rope straps on his shoulders. He does a kick beat. Unlike the others, he makes beats in a pattern. The pattern is the same as the first melody's bass pattern. * Snare: Wears a bucket hat and a Happi coat. He makes a trap beat. he starts by making t-t-t sound with a snare. At the end of the loop, his eyeballs change direction every time he makes a "t" sound, and during the snare, his eyeballs cross. * Kanye: Wears a bear hat with fur behind. A cape and a shirt with a red and blue pill (a reference to the film Akira) The bear's eyes light up whenever he makes a beat. He makes "dom-dom-ku-dom" sounds. * Tuctuc: Wears a Japanese cat mask and a suit with a patterned undershirt. He makes clicking sounds. * Break: Wears a visor and a suit with two things wrapped around him. He makes "dom-dom dom-dom dom-dom" sounds at the end of every loop. Version 7: Jeevan The color of Jeevan’s beats is bright orange with a hint of green. * Lead: Wears a turban that looks like a pumpkin and also has a mustache and a goatee. He makes pounding sounds similar to a hand drum. He seems to be wearing an orange vest and black undershirt. * Pouin: Wears a headband-ish turban with a loop tied around the back, a bindi on his forehead, and has a towel-like garment wrapped around his body. He makes a scat sound then he acts like a bell. *'Tung': Wears a giant hat. He seems to have a gold and bead necklace and is wearing a towel over his shoulder. He makes snare sounds. * Tabla: Wears aviator sunglasses, a teardrop shaped bindi, a mustache, a gold necklace, and a kurta. He makes tabla sounds. * Tuduki: Seems to wear a Pheta turban equipped with two gears on the side and with a long tail. He equips a collared kurta sporting dark orange and green surrounded by black. He makes a fast drum sound. Category:Main Articles Category:Sounds